Dinner With Irene
by LetsGetGlamm
Summary: Irene Adler a detective enlist the help of Sherlock Holmes a male escort to help her catch a killer. Some scenes from A Scandal in Belgravia but with the roles reversed.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting alone in the lounge room a man studies his phone getting pictures of a petite woman with black hair reading the newspaper at first he admires the woman then winces by the feel she is complicated meaning a complicated client. Speaking of client he had one in two minutes going up to the assigned room,he closes the door and undo his shirt then remove his suit jacket as he goes up to the woman waiting impatiently.

"So have you been a bad girl Mrs Feldman."

"Yes Sherlock."

Throwing her on the bed going in for a kiss, it's another day in the office for Sherlock Holmes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh fuck off you prick you disgust me."

As Irene dismisses the man who tried to sway her unsuccessfully going to her apartment 221B as Mrs Hudson greets her when she heads upstairs as she was given information on a case that links of a male escort and a female client not getting any full information on either person but was asked to sort down the number of male escorts only down to two as for the female client only to client number five no name, no other information as Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade walks in.

"Don't you ever knock."

"Mrs Hudson told me you were here so I let myself in."

Giving her more pictures of male escorts Irene doesn't bother to look at them as she studies the man in a crowd of pictures. He was tall,slim with black hair and high cheekbones wearing a suit. Shows him standing up after orally pleasing a woman the next picture is fixing his shirt as he leaves.

"I got my eye on this man" said Irene giving Detective Greg the set of pictures who studies them as well.

"Sherlock Holmes. He's said to be very good, very mysterious."

"I want to meet him."

"That's gonna be hard to find so good luck to that."

"Well this is going to be exciting, finding a well dressed male prostitue capable of murder."

Irene puts the set of pictures aside as Detective Greg collects the rest of the pictures.

 _Meanwhile on the other side of town..._

 _Sherlock here to meet his brother Mycroft at a gentlemen's club where a female stripper is giving him a lapdance._

 _"Hello Candice."_

 _"Sherlock"_

 _In a pink bra and panties with platform heels._

 _"Am I interrupting?"_

 _"No I can talk if your interested on buying Candice a lapdance?"_

 _Pulling out a twenty as Candice makes her way to Sherlock._

 _"So I guess you've heard, I get this feeling it's a setup to frame you."_

 _"Unless I was a detective I'd know I wasn't anywhere near the crime scene even though I knew the victim."_

 _"But someone could plant evidence on you." Replied Mycroft_

 _"Is that way they've hired her?" Said Sherlock showing Mycroft a picture of Irene._

 _"Oh The Woman. Good luck to that."_

 _"Don't need it, I should get ready soon I get the feeling I'll be getting a visit from The Woman."_

 _With Candice done with her lapdance on Sherlock who leaves Mycroft and Candice alone._


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Irene decides to go out and find Sherlock getting the information she could find on him only finding the location near the crime scene a two story house as Irene went up the five steps of stairs realizing she'll need a cover a female detective barging into a male escort's house.

Quickly thinking up a plan Irene fixes her hair making it look messy and smearing her mascara before pounding on the door.

"Can I help you?" Said a voice

"Yes...can I use you phone it seems I've been attacked."

"Do you have a phone?"

"It seems I may have misplaced it so may I use yours?"

"Sure"

As the door opens no one's there to greet her,when Irene fixes her hair and makeup going into the den pulling out a tissue pretending to be crying.

"Excuse me Miss are you okay?"

"Yes sorry for that I-"

Irene is shocked when seeing Sherlock in a bathrobe getting a flash of his penis before he ties his robe.

"Can I take a look and see if your hurt?"

Sitting beside Irene, Sherlock places his hands on her face going in a clockwise motion.

"No visible bruises but I should've been warned that a detective would come to my house. Miss Adler, I presume."

Taking a minute to gather her thoughts Irene notices his wet hair and the smell of aftershave.

"Sherlock Holmes" replies Irene"

"Would you mind joining me upstairs you seen to have caught me in a unusual time."

Following Sherlock upstairs to his walk in closet noticing the door that was his room is closed.

"Do you have a client?" Asked Irene

"No that room is off limits, I just took a shower."

Irene sits on the maroon chair as Sherlock goes to his closet putting on some new clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Aren't you gonna ask me?"

"Ask you what?"

"Your a detective so your here to ask me about the victim."

"Do you know her?"

"Yes"

"With or without her clothes on?"

"Most clients I know better without their clothes off then on Miss Adler."

Not impressed Irene notice Sherlock is dressed.

"Care for a drink Miss Adler?"

"No thanks, call me Irene."

Sherlock pours himself a drink and sits down while Irene tries to study Sherlock but gets nothing.

"Where were you on the night the victim was murdered?"

"I was playing my violin" Said Sherlock pulling out his violin and starts playing

"Do you always play your violin at night?"

"Only when I'm in the mood sometimes I play it for my clients."

It was a short tune but Sherlock puts it away.

"Is there a problem Miss Adler?"

"Why would you say that?"

"You come in here and I wonder what else do you want?"

"If your implying that I'm here for sex then no."

"Then you should leave."

Irene goes down the stairs with Sherlock right behind her and opens the door for her.

"You have a nice day Miss Adler."

"You too Mr Holmes."

Irene leaves Sherlock watches from the window until she's gone from his sight.

Going back upstairs Sherlock goes back to that secluded room he barred Irene from going,closing the door and puts on some rubber gloves to wash off blood on a white shirt. Watching the blood go down the drain almost scrubbing it clean Sherlock sits on the bathroom floor removing the rubber gloves. Almost forgetting the other marks of blood that traced the room.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morgue where client #5 was as the autopsy to find how the victim was murdered.

"I see marks around her neck, strangulation?"

"No,it seems like she fought him off before she was stabbed to death."

Molly Hooper covers up the body but Irene stops her to see the stab wounds on her chest.

"There were also marks around her wrist like her wrist were tied up."

Looking at the woman's wrist made Irene think about Sherlock whether or not he's done bondage until the sound of a woman's moan Molly is stunned thinking it's her phone until Irene picked up her phone.

 _"Miss Adler are you busy tonight. Let's have dinner!"_

"Is everything okay?" Asked Molly

"Yes, sorry for the inconvenience." Said Irene putting her phone away

"Thanks for the help."

"Your welcome"

Leaving the morgue Irene hears the sound of the woman's moan again,another text from Sherlock.

" _Lovely day to play the violin."_

Back at home Irene gets another text from Sherlock but ignore it as she's reading when Mrs Hudson walks in with a pot of tea,teacups and saucers, along with cream and sugar.

"Why don't you turn your phone off?"

"I would but I might get a call from Greg"

Pouring Irene a cup of tea, Mrs Hudson sips her tea made Irene question the other female clients Sherlock have.

Irene takes out her phone and replies to the last text message Sherlock gave her.

"I'm in the mood for something steamy, how about you?"

"I am in the mood for dinner tonight."

Putting her phone down and sips her tea with Mrs. Hudson before too long the sound of a woman moan"ing. Taking one last sip of her tea before picking up her phone to see his reply.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30"

"I have a date tonight Mrs. Hudson"

" Oh that's lovely" said Mrs. Hudson setting down her teacup

"What will I wear?" Irene said reading her book pondering the question


	6. Chapter 6

7:30 rolled around as Irene started to get ready putting the finishing touches of her makeup, heading downstairs to retrieve her coat when there is a knock on the door. Going to the door a chauffeur appears well dressed with a hat.

"Miss Adler"

"Yes, I'm her"

"I'm here to take you to dinner."

Sherlock was waiting by the car as she goes down the stairs.

"You look lovely today Miss Adler." said Sherlock

"Are you ready for the ride of your life?"

Until she got in as Sherlock closed the door when the driver started driving. Taking a look at the suit Sherlock was wearing from the cufflins to the white scarf he had around his neck.

"Looking mighty sharp Mr. Holmes" said Irene

"Beautiful dress Miss Adler, I wonder if I can see you without it."

Sherlock's doesn't charm Irene looking out the cat window seeing the beautiful view of London.

"I get a good feeling I'm in for a treat." said Irene

"Mee too Miss Adler,me too." replied Sherlock

Giving Irene a glance before kissing her hand getting a look at those glossy eyes before reaching their destination.


	7. Chapter 7

Their destination was an exquisite French restaurant, getting a table away from the window in the far back. As Irene sits down first then Sherlock when the waiter came asking for what they want to drink.

"Is their anything you want Miss Adler?" asked Sherlock

"A bottle of good champagne."

"Champagne it is." said Sherlock

The waiter went to retrieve the champagne Irene looked at the menu then at Sherlock not finding anything on the menu when the waiter comes with the champagne and two glasses.

"What's the special occasion Miss Adler?"

"No special occasion Mr. Holmes, champagne doesn't need to be special it could symbolize the start of something new."

With the sound of the cork escaping the bottle as the waiter gave Sherlock and Irene their glasses.

"We're not ready to order just yet. Sherlock said to the waiter

The waiter knows his cue and leaves the two alone.

"Cheers for the start of something..."

"New"

As Sherlock and Irene cheer their glasses an drink their champagne as Irene looks at Sherlock for a brief second putting her glass down.

"So your little black book, I want it."

Choking on his champagne briefly sets the glass down and looks at Irene.

"Excuse me?" said Sherlock

"A well dressed man like yourself would have a little black book and in this case you have one and I want it."

Taking another sip of his drink Sherlock takes a look at Irene.

"Not here Miss Adler. Can we please enjoy dinner."

Not getting an answer she wanted Irene adjust her hair when the waiter returned.

"So are you ready to order?" asked the waiter

"Yes, I think we are."said Irene

Drinking the last of her champagne as Sherlock tells the waiter their order.


	8. Chapter 8

The ride home Sherlock promised to take Irene back to his place to show her the little black book. As the chauffeur dropped off the pair something was wrong just as Irene touched the chauffeur's arm.

"I think you should stay here, I'm gonna need a ride home."

"No problem Miss Adler." said the chauffeur

Sherlock goes to the door and quickly notices the door is opened getting inside seeing his house was trashed and things turned over. When Irene gets inside sees what happened as Sherlock tries to stop her.

"You seem to forget I'm a detective Mr. Holmes."

"But I'm a prime suspect for a murder Miss Adler." replied Sherlock

"I didn't say you were a suspect."

"Coming to my home asking me all these questions gave it away."

"Do you think they came in here looking for what they want?" asked Irene

"You mean the book, yes."

Heading upstairs Sherlock goes to a secret place hidden in his closet; he fins it. Small,slack black phone retrieving it before Irene can get to him as he bumps into her but sees what he has.

"I believe that's the book?"

Taking the phone from his hands is stopped by an unique passcode as Sherlock removes his tie revealing his long slender neck. The sound of movement in the next room startles them both.

"Shall I call the police?" asked Irene

"Yeah, I guess." mumbled Sherlock

Irene pulled out her phone calling the police turning her back as Sherlock went in. After informing the police realizing Sherlock went in where the sounds were trying to get in but the door won't open.

"Mr. Holmes, are you alright?"

"Yes Miss Adler I'm fine." replied Sherlock

"I just called the police they're on their way."

"Wonderful"

Opening the door seeing Sherlock and an unknown man holding a gun pointing it at Sherlock.

"I can see your in a predictment." said Irene

"This man slept with my wife, are his wife?" said the man trembling

"No, Detective Irene Adler and you are."

"Mr. Feldman. Ronald Feldman."

Irene was able to shake hands with Mr. Feldman keeping the gun pointed at Sherlock making the trying to make the moment less terrifying.

"I think we can solve this now Sherlock have you've had any sexual relations with Mrs. Feldman?"

"Yes." answered Sherlock

"And Mr. Feldman how did you know your wife got involved with Mr. Holmes?"

"Pictures that were given to me anonymously of the two together."

Handing Irene pictures of Sherlock and Mrs. Feldman in compromising positions almost similar to the Irene saw given to her by Greg.

"You've ruined a thirty year marriage."

As Mr. Feldman still had the gun this time pointing it at Sherlock's head who seemed a little calm by the fact he has a gun pointed at him.

"This is the not the right time to say this or maybe it is but I've just called the police and I could make your life easier if you leave."

"My apologies for not knowing your wife was married." said Sherlock taking off his suit jacket and putting it in the closet.

On his way out giving Sherlock shiner before he'd left, as the sounds of police sirens signaling their arrival.

"I hate to leave on such short notice especially after that situation."

"Leaving so soon I was thinking we should have a nightcap." said Sherlock

"No nightcap for me thanks." Irene said heading out the door just as the police show up at the door.

"Good evening Miss Adler, odd to see you dressed in this occasion what seems to be the problem?" said one of the officers

"This man's house looks to have been robbed?" Irene said

Sherlock went up the greet the officers.

"But nothing seems to be stolen." answered Sherlock

As the two officers went inside seeing the house was left just as it lay when Sherlock and Irene came in after dinner. When all four meet up in the foyer near the front door.

"We've looked everywhere and your right nothing seems to be stolen. Are you leaving Miss Adler do you need a ride home?" said the second officer

"Oh no I'll have the chauffeur drive me home, thanks." said Irene buttoning up her coat

Watching the two officers shake hands with Sherlock then leaving in their car as Sherlock goes inside looking around his house.

"Do you need any help Mr. Holmes?" asked Irene

"I think I got it here Miss Adler."

"Well then goodnight Mr. Holmes."

"Goodnight Miss Adler. Any chance we can have dinner again?"

"Not until we get business done."

As Irene gets a ride home from the chauffeur Sherlock starts cleaning up the den first then upstairs as he takes a look at the slick black phone Irene almost got her hands on, as one client got his attention. Someone who could help him but save her reputation.

"Hello, are you busy because I need your help."


End file.
